behen ki pyar
by duo angel
Summary: behen ki pyar apne di ke liye
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys im bck wth my second story this is specially dedicated to srija di

(here im stating dt shreya and tarika are besties and they both live together)

(Shreya woke up at 6 and freshed up and went dwn to make coffee fr herself and tarika )

(Aftr 10 minutes she went to tarika's room to give her the coffee wen she enterd she was shocked as tarika was shivering badly she went near her and touched her and was much more shocked as her forehead was burning like fire she took out thermometer and checked it showed 108 degree by dis time tarika slowly opened her eyes )

Shreya :di ye kya hai itne tez se bhukar

Tarika :arey kuch nahi bus thoda sa hai

Shreya :108 degree apkothoda sa lagtha hai

Tarika :hey shrey tum ithna pareshan kyu horahi hu teek ho jayega chalo ready hojaw tumhe bureau bi jana hai aur mujhe lab

Shreya :ithe tez bhukar aur apko lab jana hai bilkul nahi app let jayiye may doctor ko bulathi hu

Tarika :arey dctr ka kya zarurat hai may teek hu

Shreya :(in anger) :ab app chup chap let jayiye may dctr ko phone karke athi hu

(and she went to call docter)

Tarika (pov):ye shreya bhi na ithni si bath ke liye ithna pareshan horahi hai im realy lukhy hu ki ithni acchi si bestie cum behen jo mila hai mujhe

(by these thoughts she closed her eyes and rested her head on head rest )

Outside

Shreya cald docter and then she called acp sir

On call

Shreya :sir kya mujhe ajj chuti mil sakthi hai

Acp :kya bath hai shreya tumhare tabhiyat teek nahi hai kya aur kuch pareshan bhi lag rahi hu

Shreya :nahi sir may teek hu per di ko bahut tez bhukar hai sir isliye

Acp :kya ?tum docter ko phone kiya ya nahi

Shreya :ha sir wo tho buss atha hi honge

Acp :teek hai tarika ka khayal rakhan aur tumhara bhi

Shreya :ha sir teek hai bye

Acp :bye tc

(and call was cut)

(At d sme time door bell rang shreya opened and saw docter ,he cme and checked tarika )

Shreya :dct kuch gabrane wali bath nahi hai na

Dct :nahi mamuli sa bhukar hai do din may teek hojayega ye medicinces time to time dejiye

Shreya :thnk u dctr

Dctr :my pleasure

(and he went off )

Shreya :di app rest kariye may app ke liye soup banake lathi hu

Tarika :shrey tum ithna kyu pareshan ho rahi hu awo idhar baitho

(Shreya cme and sat near tarika wth head dwn)

Tarika :idher dekho (she made to face her and saw she was crying)

Tarika :arey mere pari tho ro rahi hai kya huwa ?

Shreya :di app ne mujhe chodke nahi jayenge na

Tarika :arey ye bhukar hai yr koi jan lewa disease nahi

Shreya :di apko batha hai maa ko bhi bhukar aye the char saal pehel wo bhi aise hi teek se dhyan nahi di aur wo bhukar jhondise hogayi mujhe chodke chali gayi (she was really crying bad ) aur mujhe himmath nahi hai di kisiko khone ka mujhe sirf app jiju daya aur humara cid pariwar hai

Tarika :shrey dekho may hu na tumhare sath ,may tumhe kisi bhi hal may chodke nahi jawunga tum yho meri jaan hai

Shreya :sachi (like a kid)

Tarika :muchi

(shreya smiled and hugged her )

(Tarika to lighten the situation and seperated frm hug )

Tarika :arey yr aise he rothe rahoge ya kuch kahane ko dogi muje bahut bhook lagi hai

Shreya :arey may tho bhul hi gayi thi panch minute may athi hu

(and she went and cme and cme with two bowls of soup and gve one to tarika and onther to herself)

Tarika :shrey bhimaar tho may hu tum kyu ye soup pe rahi ho

Shreya :tab mera di ye kadwa soup pe rahi hai tho may kaise roti ya kuch aur acche ka sakthi hu

(Tarika's eyes were filled bt didnt say anything jst drank d soup then shreya gve her d tablets she took it and due to it's power she slept )

(Shreya went to kitchen and completed the chores and aftr dt started to cmplt d pennding files)

So guys il stop it here and tell me hw is it good r bad and should i cntnu r nt

Plz read and review plz frnds bye tc

Srija di get well soon


	2. Chapter 2

Hi im bck with a new chap read and review plz frnds dnt disappoint me and sry because of late update really i was nt gtng idea abt wt to write and i was really busy dear ob=nes im sry and ya all types of punishment are acceptable

(shreya was completing the pending files she got a call ,seeing the caller id a smile crept on her face )

On call

Shreya :hello daya

Daya:hello shrey kaha pe ho tum

Shreya :ghar pe hu daya kya huwa ?

Daya :ghar pe. kya huwa tera tabhiyat teek tho hai na?

Shreya:ha daya may teek hu per di?

Daya :kya huwa taru ko ha wo teek tho hai na ?

Shreya :arey daya relax di ko bus bhukar hai docter ayi thi aur check karke gayi hai gabrane wali koi bath nahi hai

Daya :teek hai may abhi athi hu

Shreya :daya uski koi zarurat nahi hai may hu na di ke pass ap kaam katham karke jiju ke sath ajayie

Daya :teek hai

(and call was ended)

(she checked the time as it was lunch time went to kithcen prepared lunch and went to tarika's room wer she found her still sleeping she went near her and waked her up)

Shreya :di uthiye khana kalijiye phir medcines bhi lena hai utiye na di

(Tarika woke up and shreya helped her to sit )

Tarika moved her hand in ordr to take the bowl bt shreya stopd her ,tarika looked at her confusingly)

Shreya :ajj may meri di ko apne hatho se kilathi hu

Tarika :arey shrey iski kya zarurath hai

Shreya :ab app chup chap muh koliye aur khalijiye

Tarika :per ?

Shreya :per ver khuch nahi chup se bhyitye aur khalijiye

(Tarika sat silently and started to eat like a obidient kid)

Shreya fed her and saw tarika who's eyes was filled so she askd

Shreya :di kya huwa app ro kyu rahi hai

Tarika :kuch nahi shrey

Shreya :ma ki yad agayi

(Tarika lookd at her shocked)

Shreya :hai na

Tarika :ha wo kya hai na shreya jab may choti thi aur muje bhukar athi thi na tho meri ma bhi mujhe aise hi kilathi thi ajj may use bahuth he miss kar rahi hu

Shreya :may hu na apki ma ,apki nane se pyari behen,apki dosth tho app ro kyu rahe hai

Tarika :ha wo tho hai aur tum tho meri dewarani bhi hu hai na

Shreya :(blushing):didi app bhi na

Tarika :arey meri bacchi tho sharm rahi hai

Shreya :app baithiye may apki medicinces dethi hu

Tarika :shrey ab may teek hu yr mujhe koi dawyi nahi chaiye plz

Shreya:aise kaise ho sakthi hai apko tho lena he hai warna jij ne mujhe dantengi

Tarika :shrey plz

Shreya :no di ab app chup chap lijiye (strict tone)

(Tarika obeyed like a kid and took the medicines aftr making so many types of faces )

(Aftr dt shreya went to kitchen and completed the chores and cme bck to room they started der regular chit chat)

(Aftr dt tarika slept on shreya's lap and shreya started cressing her hairs and she too slept in dt position itself .)

**In bureau **

(abhi was restless he couldnt wait till evening to go home as der was a imprtant case was going on daya saw his buddy like dt but he was also helpless as he knew dt acp sir wnt give permission as shreya and tarika were on leave and nikil and vinith were on mission ,rajath and sachin were absorbing both of dem they thought fr sum time and signalled sumthng and they went to acp sir's cabin )

Sachin and rajath :sir can we cum in

Acp:arey rajath sachin awo kya bath hai

Rajath :sir darasal bath ye hai ki wo

Acp :arey bathawo rajath kya bath hai sachin tum tho bathaw

Sachin :sir wo hume soch rahatha ki wo

Acp:(fake anger):abb bathwoge mujhe aur bhi kaam hai agar kunh nahi hai bathne ki jaw yah se

Rajath :sir hum soch rahe tha ki kyu daya sir aur abhijeth sir ko ghar bhejthe hai

Acp :arey kya huwa hai un dono ko

Sachin:sir darasal ajj tarika ki tabhiyath teek nahi hai aur shreya bhi nahi ayi hai na tho wo dono restless hai tho hum soch raha tha ki

Acp :per sachin ajj jho case chal raha hai wo bahuth hi hi profile case hai aur vinitha aur nikhil bhi nahi hai shreya bhi nahi hai na tum sab kaise manage karsakthe hai

Rajath :sir hum sab hai na waise juniours bhi hai na aur tho aur humare behen aur jijaji yon ke liye hum kuch bhi kar sakthe hai plz sir app permission dijiye plz

Acp :per rajath

Sachin :plz sir app hum par pura barwasa rakh sakthe hai sirplz un dono ko jane dijiye plz

Acp :teek hai agar app dono ithne keh rehe hai tho teek hai

Sachin and rajath :thnk u sir

Acp :accha teek hai chalo un dono ko baththe hai

(and all three cme out of the cabin and acp sir called duo )

Acp :daya abhijeth awo idhar

Duo :ji sir

Acp :wo kya hai na may ap dono ko ek ghar ki adress dethi hu tum dono waha jakar waha pe do ladikiya hai undono pe nazar rakhni hai

Duo looked at each other confusingly

Abhi:sir app kiske bare may bath kar rahe hai

Acp :abhijeeth ab zyada sawal math puch may uss ghar ke adress msg karthi hu turanth jaw aur ha waha se hillana math samji

Abhi :per sir tarika ki tabhiyath teek nahi hai

Acp :abhijeeth wo mujhe bhi patha hai waha per shreya hai na wo use sambalegi ye ladikiyon ko pakadna bhi zaruri hai aur duty ke time pe no sentiments hai na

Abhi :teek hai sir

(and both went out of the bureau )

(daya gt the msg as thy hv to go fr tarika's house nad nt fr any criminal house as der juniours cum der shale saab ke request thi daya saw that and smiled and moved to driver seat, abhi didnt talk anythng jst went and sat in passenger seat and closed his eyes and rested )

(daya drew to the destiny )

In bureau

Sachin :thnk u sir

Acp:arey isme thnks ki kya bath hai wo tho meri bacche aur bahu hai uski khushi meri khushi ab chlo apna kaam karo sham ko hume bhi jaana hai na tarika ko dekhne ke liye

Rajath and sachin :ji sir

(and wnt to there work )

(aftr nearly half an hour of journey duo reached there destination so daya called abhi)

Daya:abhi utho yr hum pounchgaye

(Abhijeeth opened his eyes and looked around and found himself in front of tarika's home he looked confusingly at daya and asked him )

Abhi :daya ye kya hai acp sir ne kaha tha ki hume kisi criminal ki ghar ke pass jana hai aur unper nazar rakhni hai per tum tho mujhe tarika ke ghar leke ayi ho

Daya :abhi acp sir ne bas mazak kar rahe the koyi mujhrim nahi hai wo tho mujhe msg may bathyath ki rajath aur sachin dono ne milkar hume half day leave dene ke liye kaha hai taki hum unki behenon ke sath waqth bithaye

Abhi :wo ye bath hai

Daya :chalo bhaiy andar chalke dekthe hi dono kya kar rahe hai

Abhi :ha chalo chalo

(abhi opened the door wth spare key and both entered inside )

Daya :lagtha hai dono so gaye honge

Abhi :ha mujhe bhi yahi lagtha hai chalo chalke dekthe hai

(and moved towards there room)

(they saw there angels were sleeping peacfully together they smiled looking at them and took sum pictures and moved out frm der )

Abhi :daya ye dono uthne ke liye abb bhi time hai hum kya kare

Daya :abhi ek kam karthe hai dinner ke liye kuch bana dethe hai waise bhi tarika wo meri matlab hone wali bhabi ke liye kuch soup ya khichdi banana hai us kuch spicy nahi deni hai na

Abhi :ha teek hai pehele hum snacks ke liye sandwich aur chay banthe ha bad may dinner ke liye kuch prepare karthe hai abhi tho sirf char baje hai

Daya :ha ye teek rahega per hum pehele fresh hothe hai

(note :as tarika and shreya leave in d sme hme and abhi daya will also be staying der on sum days der clothes will be kept der )

(dey both got freshend up and went to kitchen in order to prepare sandwich after sum time dey prepared it and thought of preparing tea wen der angels wake up )

(so dey both went to leaving room and started to watch tv )

(aftr sumtime shreya woke up and heard sum noises frm leaving room and she saw towards tarika who was slleing peacfully she place her head on the pillow and moved towards leavng room and saw duo she smiled and came down)

Shreya :arey daya aur bhaiya app dono is wakth

Abhi :ha shreya wo tarika ki tabhiyath teek nahi tha na isliye hum agaye

Shreya :may tho yahi pe tha na di ki dekbal karnekeliye fir app dono chutih kyu li

Daya :arye shre hum ne chutti nahi li tumhare pyare bhayiyone milkar hume chutti di hai

Shreya :matlap

Abhi :matlap ye hai ki rajath aur sachin ne acp sir se bath karke hum dono ko ghar bhej di hai

Shreya :ye dono bhi na chodiye app bhitiye may kuch bana detha hu waise bhi snacks time hochuki hai

Daya :iski koi zarurath nahi hai hum already bana diya hai tum jake taru ko uthaw kafi der ho chuki hai

Shreya :teek hai

(And she moved to room in order to wake up tarika and achi went to kicthen u=in order to make his special tea )

(after sum minutes tarika and shreya cme down dey four had der snacks wth casuall chit chat and den four of dem sat on couch and started to watch movie shreya was resting her head on daya's shoulder and daya was hugging er frm d side and abhirika were also in d same position )

(at night whole cid team except vinith and nikhil cme to tarikas home shreya welcomed dem all )

Acp:kaise ho tarika

Tarika :pehele se behetar hu sir akhir meri behen tho mujhe dekball kar rahi hai(proud look to shreya )

Salunke :wo tho hai

Abhi :sir case ka kya huwa

Acp :arey case solve ho gayi abhijeth tumhare dono salle sahab ne milkar solve kardiya

Daya :ye tho acchi bath hai

(like this they talked abt sum matters and shreya and purvi prepared dinner )

Purvi :bhayia sub lod ayiye khana thayar hai

Abhi :ha gudia arahe hai

(and all seated around the dinning table shreya and purvi served all and they too sat bt shreya took oly khichdi and nthng else so sachin askd )

Sachin :pari ye kya hai tum tho sirf khichdi kha rahi ho

Shreya :wo kya hai na bhaiya jab di ne wo tastless khana ka rahi hai tho may kaise acchi kahana ka sakthi hu jab tak di acchi aur spicy khana nahi kathi hai may bhi nahi khawungi

(Acp and salunke looked at each othr and smiled duo jst gave proud look to each othr and sachin rajath and purvi's eyes were filled tarika jst gave a side hug to shreya freddy saw the atmosphere was becoming gloomy so he said )

Freddy :arey abb khana khana shuru kijiye na mujhe bahth bhook lagi hai

(all smiled at dis and started to hv diiner after dt all bid good bye to four of dem and wished tarika fr fats recovery and went den they four had sum light chit chat and went to sleep wth smile on der faces)

**Friendship is much greator than any blood relationship so we hve to respect d friendship **

"**never compare the care and love **

**Given by ur loved ones,**

**Because every person cares and loves in der own way "**

The end

**Authors note **

So dis is the end of d stry dear's and thnk fr

SunShineIsBright :ty dear

Prashanthi :ty so much

Kajal:ty yr

Sukhmani kour:thnk dear

Srija :thnk my swt hrt fr liking d stry

Rahila :ty vry much

Shwetha :thnks a lot yr

Dareya789:ty so much

Khushi mehetha :thnks dear aur tumheek bath patha hai mujhe bhi koyi behen nahi hai so v both r same

1:ty so much

:thnk u so much

Anupam mishra :thnk dear

Anoushka jaina :thnks dear

Daya's girl :thnks di

Palak96:thnk u so much yr

Dayadiva:thnk u so much and i thnk ur wish is fulfilled

Kattiy :thnk u so much di

Krithikka :thnks yr

Guest :thnk u all of u fr d precious review

Lastly plz review fr this chapy to and if u hv any plot on any body u cn suggest me il write it on dem and sry fr late update


End file.
